Esprit d'aventure
by Adraen
Summary: Une guerre est bien plus que de simples combats, l'arme à la main. Voici comment un soldat, le Soldat, va le découvrir, en même temps que son véritable lui-même. [Participation au challenge Picture on Mars du Collectif NoName]
**Pffiou... Je l'ai terminé à temps celui-là.**

 **Donc voilà ma participation au challenge Picture on Mars du Collectif NoName, j'espère que vous apprécierez :)**

 **J'ai failli oublier, mais il y a une petite question ce mois-ci : Quand et comment avez-vous rejoint FanFiction . Net ?**

 **Eh bien, moi c'est ma sœur qui m'a donné l'idée de poster ma première fic sur ce site, il y a maintenant presque sept mois. Je dois avouer qu'avant l'avoir postée, je n'avais jamais lu une seule fanfic...**

En plein milieu de ce qui semblait être le vide intersidéral, une petite étoile diffusait sa lumière non filtrée. Autour de cette étoile gravitaient quatre planètes, et autour de l'une d'entre elles neuf lunes. Parmi ces lunes, l'une des plus petites était recouverte de verdure et visiblement vierge de toute civilisation développée.

C'est juste à côté de cette petite lune qu'apparut soudainement et silencieusement un immense destroyer. Sa forme en triangle caractéristique et menaçante permettait de reconnaître sans aucune difficulté son affiliation, il s'agissait de l'un des innombrables star destroyer de la toute-puissante flotte impériale. Sur son pont, un officier s'éloigna des postes de navigateurs et s'avança en direction d'un homme, debout devant l'immense cockpit qui offrait un très large champ de vision.

« Commandant, s'adressa-t-il à l'homme, nous sommes arrivés à destination. Les capteurs ne captent aucun signaux, nous sommes seuls.

-Parfait, répondit le commandant en se tournant vers l'officier. L'empereur avait vu juste, ce système est désert.

Le commandant en question n'était pas véritablement commandant, il était moff, le moff Tiaan Jerjerrod, gouverneur du secteur quanta. Il se retourna vers les vitres et reprit :

-Voici donc le lieu choisi par son excellence pour la construction de la nouvelle étoile de la mort, Endor. Il fit une légère pause, son regard se promenant sur le contour de la petite lune, puis continua. Préparez les hommes et faites décoller toutes les navettes de débarquement, ordonna-t-il, il est temps de sécuriser ces forêts. »

L'officier s'inclina et fit demi-tour, faisant suivre les ordres du moff. Dans les hangars, une légion entière de stormtroopers s'activa soudainement, remplissant de leurs armures blanches étincelantes l'ensemble des navettes _Sentinelle_ qui n'attendaient qu'un ordre pour décoller. Dès que le dernier soldat pénétra à bord d'une navette, ces-dernières s'élancèrent hors du hangar et convergèrent toutes vers la petite lune, formant une véritable petite flotte escortée par un escadron de chasseurs TIE aux moteurs ioniques hurlants. Les navettes atteignirent la lune rapidement et se dirigèrent vers une large clairière, permettant l'atterrissage sûr de chacune d'entre elles. Bien qu'aucun des hommes à bord du destroyer n'ait jamais mis les pieds dans ce système, la carte de la lune forestière avait été étudiée par des stratèges et géographes impériaux afin de permettre la meilleure préparation possible.

Dans un vacarme assourdissant, les navettes se posèrent sur le sol mousseux de la forêt, provoquant la fuite désordonnée d'une myriade d'animaux vivant là. Sans perdre de temps, les troupes quittèrent les vaisseaux et commencèrent à se déployer selon le plan, de sorte qu'ils couvrent le plus de zone possible sans pour autant former de trop petits groupes, la faune de la lune n'étant pas bien connue.

Après une journée d'éclairage et d'exploration, un camp de base fut monté à quelques clics seulement de la zone d'atterrissage, et les hommes purent se reposer enfin. Un petit groupe de stormtroopers montait silencieusement la garde tandis que le reste dormait dans les baraquements aménagés un peu plus tôt. Mais parmi eux, un seul ne dormait pas, occupé à regarder le ciel. C'était un soldat d'infanterie parmi tant d'autres, enrobé dans la même armure que tous ses compagnons. Il portait un nom, mais les noms n'avaient que si peu d'importance dans l'armée impériale, tous les soldats portaient un matricule, et tous les soldats n'étaient connus que par leur matricule, les noms s'effaçaient rapidement.

Ils avaient été tous envoyés sur cette lune, le site de construction de la nouvelle étoile de la mort, et les hommes n'étaient pas rassurés, si les rebelles découvraient ce qu'ils préparaient, l'unique destroyer que le haut-commandement avait concédé au moff Jerjerrod pour conserver la discrétion ne suffirait pas à les repousser.

Pris dans ce flot de réflexions stratégiques, le Soldat sentit néanmoins une nouvelle idée germer dans sa tête, une idée que l'on n'enseignait pas dans les académies impériales : « Que faisons-nous ici ? ». Il se leva et, d'un pas traînant, sortit des chambres pour marcher dehors. Là, il repensa aux derniers événements. Seulement quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la destruction de la première étoile noire par les dissidents rebelles, et l'empereur venait d'ordonner la construction d'une seconde en secret.

« Si les rebelles l'apprennent avant que la station ne soit opérationnelle, pensa-t-il, on est cuit. »

Soudain, un bruit dehors interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Rapide comme l'éclair grâce à son entraînement, il saisit son blaster et le pointa en direction de la source sonore. Un buisson devant lui frémit, puis un petit mammifère arboricole en sortit en bondissant, grimpant avec finesse dans l'arbre le plus proche. Soulagé, le Soldat soupira et se détendit, laissant glisser ses bras le long de son corps. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, s'assurant que la zone était sûre, avant de reprendre sa marche en sens inverse. Même si les petits animaux inoffensifs étaient monnaie courante ici, il savait d'un des groupes d'exploration que d'autres, plus gros et nettement plus dangereux, sévissaient dans les bois. Il retourna s'allonger sur sa couchette puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à s'endormir.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans que rien de significatif ne se produise, exploration et construction la journée, repos et garde la nuit. Tout cela s'enchaînait encore et encore, avec pour seuls écarts de légères blessures dues aux animaux sauvages. Puis, au début du deuxième mois, un stormtrooper parti seul fut retrouvé mort, mais sans aucune trace laissant présager qu'il aurait été tué par une bête sauvage. Au contraire, les médecins découvrirent des blessures infligées par une arme pointue. L'affaire se compliqua plus encore lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, un groupe entier mourut. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur la nature du responsable, chaque soldat ayant été percé d'une flèche. La tension montait parmi les troupes et une expédition fut rapidement montée afin d'identifier les responsables et d'appliquer la procédure impériale, la désintégration. Le Soldat fut choisi pour prendre part à cette expédition qui partit après deux jours de préparation. Elle était formée de deux unités, une unité de reconnaissance et une force d'infanterie.

A la fin de la première journée de marche, le groupe n'avait rencontré que quelques animaux indigènes, dont peu s'étaient révélés une menace. Ce ne fut qu'à partir du second jour que l'un des éclaireurs fit une découverte intéressante, des traces de ce qui semblait être des habitations rudimentaires dans les arbres. Le village, si toutefois on pouvait parler de village, était visiblement abandonné depuis au moins plusieurs mois, donc quoi qui ait pu y vivre n'était pas responsable des morts. Mais peu importait, les habitations, même petites, firent d'excellents abris pour les hommes fatigués de la marche.

Le Soldat profita du repos pour reprendre le cours de ses idées qu'il avait abandonné il y avait déjà deux jours.

« L'empereur joue un drôle de jeu, pensa-t-il. Il y a sûrement bien mieux à faire que de tenter la construction de cette étoile de la mort. »

Cette pensée flotta dans sa tête quelques instants avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il s'agissait de trahison et qu'il risquait la cour martiale s'il le disait à haute voix. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'envisager une nouvelle option pour le déroulement de sa vie. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il avait connu le début de la guerre des clones et s'était fait la promesse qu'un jour, il se battrait pour la République. Il s'était engagé dans l'armée plusieurs années après sa chute, et avait vu l'Empire se développer sous le règne de Palpatine. Désormais, il faisait partie de la plus renommée légion de tout l'Empire, la 501ème, mais malgré tout ça, il sentait que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait de l'armée, la majorité de leur travail consistait à faire régner l'ordre quelle que soit la situation, même si cela impliquait l'utilisation de méthodes, radicales.

Le Soldat soupira légèrement et s'allongea sur sa couchette, comprenant que cela ne le mènerait à rien. Cependant, il laissa son esprit vagabonder en toute liberté avant de s'endormir, plongé dans des rêves de vies différentes.

Le réveil fut quelque-peu brutal, le sergent ayant ordonné le départ aux aurores. Il avait été nommé chef de cet expédition et avait passé son temps depuis le début à faire valoir son rang, sachant qu'aucun supérieur n'aurait vent de ce qui se passait. Or ce matin-là, il semblait plus désagréable encore que les précédents, et la marche reprit rapidement. Ce fut aussi ce jour-là que la principale découverte se fit, lorsqu'un des groupes d'éclaireurs revint avec d'importantes nouvelles. Ils avaient trouvé et observé un autre village, mais cette fois habité par de petites créatures velues ressemblant aux wookies, mais en version naine.

Alors que le sergent discutait avec les éclaireurs de leur trouvaille, plusieurs hommes appelèrent à grands cris depuis l'arrière du groupe. Lorsque le sergent arriva sur place, les hommes tenaient à deux ce qui ressemblait à une petite boule de poils. Aussitôt, l'un des éclaireurs réagit :

« C'est une de ces créatures qui habitent le village, s'exclama-t-il.

Le sergent s'approcha de la créature qui se débattait en hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles et se pencha pour arriver à sa hauteur.

-Eh bien ridicule petite chose, dit-il lentement, il semblerait que tu te sois trop éloigné de ta maison.

Bien que le petit individu ne comprit pas un mot de ce que racontait le sergent, il en comprit néanmoins le ton, et ce dernier n'était pas agréable. Il parvint à libérer l'une de ses mains de l'étreinte des soldats et porta aussitôt un coup de griffe au sergent dont le visage se trouvait tout près. Le sergent cria de douleur et un mince filet de sang perla le long de visage, désormais marqué de trois strie parallèles. Il se recula précipitamment en portant sa main à son visage et hurla :

-Maudit primitif ! Je vais t'apprendre à t'en prendre au représentant de l'empire !

Il s'empara de son blaster à sa ceinture et abattit la créature d'un tir dans la tête. Le silence se fit parmi les hommes tandis que les deux soldats qui l'avaient trouvée relâchaient la boule de poils désormais inerte. Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur le sergent qui, haletant, tenait toujours son blaster en main. Lorsque ce-dernier se rendit compte des regards tournés vers lui, il se reprit et cria :

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Reprenez la marche ! Ordonna-t-il ».

Le Soldat et ses camarades se résignèrent et repartirent, toujours sans savoir quand ils reviendraient, mais désormais aussi sans savoir si ils reviendraient.

Dans le milieu de la journée, alors que les arbres défilaient lentement à leurs côtés, tous similaires, le groupe atteignit un petit passage entre deux falaises, seulement assez large pour laisser passer deux hommes côte-à-côte. Les hommes étaient nerveux et réticents à pénétrer dans le passage, et il fallut que le sergent menace les premiers de les traîner en cour martiale s'ils n'avançaient pas. Un à un, les soldats s'enfoncèrent dans le passage. Le sergent ordonna au Soldat de fermer la marche, avant de s'engouffrer à son tour. Le Soldat resta planté à l'entrée, plongé dans ses pensées, tandis que devant lui, le sergent et ses hommes disparaissaient entre les parois escarpées. Il hésitait à les suivre, car il sentait que si il avançait, il s'abandonnait à sa vie de stormtrooper, alors que si il tournait les talons, l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie se présentait.

Soudain, un cri retentit entre les falaises, un cri presque animal. Aussitôt après, il entendit le sergent hurler : « C'est un piège ! », suivi d'une série de tirs, puis plus rien. La forêt retrouva son silence aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait perdu, comme si l'unité impériale avait été engloutie par la petite lune.

Le Soldat demeura immobile plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, fixant l'entrée du passage comme s'il espérait que les hommes du groupe reviendraient. Finalement, son esprit reprit le contrôle de son corps, il tourna aussitôt les talons et partit en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Après avoir perdu toute notion du qui passe à force de courir en ligne droite, et après s'être débarrassé progressivement de son encombrante armure, le Soldat s'arrêta et s'affaissa contre un arbre. Il repensa aussitôt à sa vie passée dans l'armée impériale, à son enrôlement, à sa famille qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, à sa planète natale. Tous ces souvenirs que les officiers conseillaient d'oublier, tous ces moments si chers et si précieux. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, se débarrassa du reste de son équipement, et reprit sa marche. Dans quelle direction se dirigeait-il ? Lui-même n'en avait aucune idée, il ne faisait que suivre son esprit, un esprit qui le poussait désormais à l'aventure.

 **Comme toujours merci d'avoir lu, et j'ajoute cette fois-ci un petit challenge : J'ai ajouté volontairement quatre références aux films (il peut y en avoir plus), à vous de les trouver et de les indiquer en postant une review ;p (attention on ne triche pas).  
**

 **Mouais, je trouve que ça fait un commercial... Est-ce que j'ai honte ? Pas du tout.**

 **Peu importe, merci beaucoup et à bientôt !**


End file.
